1. Field
This application relates to an optical imaging system including seven lenses.
2. Description of the Background
Small camera modules are commonly mounted in wireless terminals. For example, small camera modules may be mounted on a front surface and a rear surface of a wireless terminal, respectively. Since such small camera modules are used for a variety of applications such as the capturing of outdoor landscape images, the capturing of indoor person images, and the like, they are required to have a degree of performance that is not inferior to that of general cameras. However, such small camera modules have a limitation in terms of mounting space, due to the size of wireless terminals, and it may thus be difficult to realize a small camera module having high performance. Therefore, it is necessary to develop an optical imaging system capable of improving performance of a small camera module without increasing a size of the small camera module.
For reference, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014-0160580(A), Japan Patent Unexamined Publication No. JP2015-72404 A, and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016-0033742(A), the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes, disclose optical imaging systems.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.